


Terrible Dates

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, love these gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: All Lena wanted was to go on a nice date with a nice guy that she met online, was that too much to ask for?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	Terrible Dates

“Hopefully we can have another date?” Sebastian whispered into Lena’s ear as he dropped her off at the front door to her apartment complex. Lena tried to not let the look of disgust creep onto her face as she thought of the potential for another date with this man.

“Maybe,” she responded politely; smile straining on her face. She slipped through the front door, feeling thankful that only residents were able to enter the complex or else Sebastian would definitely want to come in for after date drinks. 

As Lena waited for the elevator to reach the lobby, she looked back to see him still standing there, seemingly waiting for something. Well, whatever it is that he wanted he isn’t getting it. The elevator dinged once it reached the ground floor and Lena rushed in, only feeling comfort once the doors slid closed; knowing that there was no way he could find out which floor she lived on or which apartment was hers.

Lena wasn’t completely sure what it was about him that made her feel so uncomfortable, but she knew to trust her instincts before anything else. 

This was one of the first dates that Lena had ever gone on using this new dating app, and she was almost certain that she was never going to go on another date again. She knew that online dating was risky as you could never truly get to know someone using text and Snapchat, but Sebastian had seemed like a lovely guy and was so attractive. He even had some similar hobbies to Lena, including a love of the sciences. Unfortunately, he was very clearly a misogynist and thought too highly of himself for Lena’s liking.

Swearing at a server because the food is taking too long for your liking is always a turn-off.

“I’m never doing this again,” Lena mumbled as she filled a scotch glass and ran one hand through her hair. She didn’t enjoy being in her large empty apartment by herself, so she did the one thing she always did when she felt bad. She called Kara.

“Hey, Lena! How’d the date go?” Kara’s voice somehow sounded like a ray of sunshine, and Lena could feel a small smile make its way onto her face.

“It was honestly the worst date I have ever been on; all he did was talk about himself and he was so incredibly rude to all of the staff over nothing. Worst of all, he made me pay for everything since he forgot his wallet at his house.” Lena could feel herself beginning to get upset, and she willed the tears not to fall.

She waited for a response from Kara but couldn’t hear anything through the phone. “If that girl hung up on me, I swear- “

Lena was interrupted mid-sentence by Kara opening the doors to her balcony, rushing over and pulling the dark-haired woman into a tight hug. Lena felt herself melting into the other woman’s arms, Kara had always had that effect on her. 

“Why don’t we go over to the couch and get a bit comfier so you can tell me all about your terrible date,” Kara suggested.  
The two women grabbed some blankets and made their way to the couch with a fresh glass of scotch for Lena, and a glass of red wine for Kara. “Thank you for coming over Kara. I just didn’t want to be alone in the apartment tonight.”

Lena felt the tension in her body leaving, Kara’s presence and the glass of scotch in her hand was really helping to deal with the terrible date she had experience. 

“You don’t need to thank me, Lena. I’ll always come over to keep you company, even if it isn’t after a terrible date. All you have to do is call,” Kara leant forward and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. 

“Do you want to talk about the date at all?” 

Lena sighed, as much as she had thought that talking about it with Kara would help her feel better, she really did not feel compelled to at all now. 

“I’m just disappointed in myself. It’s been so long since I properly went on a date, my last relationship being with James and I really wanted it to go well. Maybe online dating just isn’t for me.” Lena leant her head back on the couch, trying to avoid eye contact with Kara.

“Well, we all want our dates to go well but it isn’t always possible. That’s the fun of dating, but you shouldn’t disregard online dating in general,” Kara tried to offer up some helpful advice and bring a lighter mood to the conversation, but it wasn’t working extremely well.

“Maybe I subconsciously wanted this date to go badly,” Lena said while still facing the ceiling.

“What do you mean that you wanted it to go badly?” Kara tilted Lena’s head down so that the two women were now making eye contact.

“I have feelings for this girl that I know, but I’ve been too afraid to pursue them because we have such a good friendship. So, I thought that online dating would be a good way to find someone to help me get over my feelings. As you can tell, that plan didn’t really work out how I had planned.”

“Who do you have feelings for, maybe I can help you to talk to her. I am pretty good at talking to people you know?” Kara was trying to be helpful, and Lena knew it but she was so oblivious.

“It’s you, Kara. I have feelings for you,” Lena stared at her hands, picking at the skin on her hands as she waited for some kind of response from Kara.

“You know, maybe it is a good thing that your date with that dude went badly,” Lena looked up at Kara, seeing the bright smile on the other woman’s face.

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’ve liked you ever since I met you, but never knew how to say it since I wasn’t sure if you even liked girls,” the words slowly fell out of Kara’s mouth and both women had bright smiles spread across their faces as the realization set in that they both felt the same way about each other.

It only took how long for them to admit it to each other.

“Think I can take you out for a date to make up for your terrible one soon?”


End file.
